Hank Anderson
Lieutenant Hank Anderson is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is a grizzled, alcoholic detective in the Detroit City Police Department who works at DPD Central Station and holds a grudge against androids. Tasked with investigating cases involving deviant androids, he is assigned the RK800 android, Connor, to assist him with deviant android cases. Biography Pre-game Hank Anderson was born on September 6, 1985.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery He was born and raised in Detroit. Hank and Jeffrey Fowler were classmates and have known each other for a long time. Hank graduated top of his class and as Valedictorian of his police academy and joined the Detroit City Police Department. He started out as a beat cop on the streets and eventually became a police detective. In 2027 and 2028 Hank was part of the Red Ice Task Force that cracked down on dealers that distributed the drug Red Ice. In 2029, (reported in the news on August 22) he was promoted to the rank of lieutenant, making him the youngest lieutenant in Detroit history. He went on to secure a number of high-profile arrests and served as an integral part of the task force, continuing to be a member until at least 2031. At some point, he joined the homicide division. Just a month after he was promoted to the rank of lieutenant, Hank's son, Cole, was born on September 23, 2029. In 2035, he and Cole were in a car accident, when a truck skidded on a sheet of ice presumably hitting Hank's car and causing it to roll over. Cole needed emergency surgery and was operated on by an android because the human surgeon was unavailable due to being under the influence of Red Ice. Cole did not survive, dying on October 11th of 2035. Cole's death led Hank into a spiral of immense grief, depression, alcoholism and suicidal tendencies. Given the circumstances of his son's death, this made him develop a resentment towards androids, blaming them for the death of his son. His job performance also suffered in the years since then, stalling his once brilliant career. He has received a notable amount of disciplinary actions from the department and Captain Jeffrey Fowler. Hank lives in a house with his dog, Sumo. He spends most of his free time at home with his dog or at various bars, such as Jimmy's Bar. He eats out at the Chicken Feed most of the time. Partners In "Partners", he is seen sitting in Jimmy's Bar, watching a Detroit Gears basketball game on the wall-mounted TV and drinking a glass of alcohol. Connor arrives and informs him that he was sent by CyberLife and was assigned to assist him on investigations. Connor asks Hank to come with him to crime scene. Hank will be stubborn about leaving the bar and Connor will have to persuade him to come. If Connor is aggressive and spills Hank's drink, he will become angry at Connor, but he will still go. If Connor is courteous, he will reluctantly agree to go. He and Connor drive to the crime scene, where a deviant android killed its owner. Hank orders Connor to wait in the car. Connor, however, will ignore his orders. As Connor approaches the house, an android cop will stop him and inform that he is not authorized to be there. Hank will inform the android that Connor is with him and will be annoyed at him for not staying in the car. Ben Collins, a fellow detective, greets Hank and tells him that the victim, Carlos Ortiz, was murdered by his housekeeping android. Hank and Connor enter the house. Connor can examine the crime scene and reconstruct the events. The Interrogation Hank will attempt to interrogate the HK400, but fail to get a confession or response from the android and walks out of the room. Connor suggest that he could try question the android and Hank allows Connor to interrogate the android. If Connor manages to get said confession, Hank appears to be impressed. If Connor does not pressure it too much, Gavin will tell Officer Chris Miller to forcefully take the HK400 to its cell. If Connor intervenes, Gavin will pull out his gun and threaten Connor to back off. Hank will pull out his gun as well and tell Gavin to stand down. Gavin will be furious. If the HK400 is pressured too much, it will self-destruct and Connor can possibly be shot and killed by it. Hank will be shocked by the death(s) of the HK400 (and Connor). Waiting for Hank Hank arrives late to work while Connor waits for him. Connor will look at Hank's desk and find that Hank is not there. He can ask one of Hank's co-workers named Officer Wilson about Hank's whereabouts, and the officer will respond that it depends on where he was the night before. Connor can call Hank and observe items at Hank's desk to understand him better. When Hank arrives, Captain Jeffrey Fowler will tell him to get in his office, to which Jeffrey will inform him that he has decided to assign Hank to deal with the deviant cases. Hank argues that he is unqualified for the job. Jeffrey tells him that he is more qualified than anyone in the department and orders him to stop being disrespectful, as he does not want to have to file any more disciplinary actions against him. In addition, Jeffrey wants Hank to utilize Connor and to cooperate with Connor and threatens Hank to turn in his badge if he does not like the idea of taking the cases. Hank will storm out of his office and head to his desk. Connor will follow and asks him where can he sit down. Hank will gesture to sit at the empty desk across from him. Connor can talk to Hank about various topics, based on the clues Connor uncovered at his desk. Connor can ask Hank if he can look at the case files on deviants. After Connor reviews the case files, Hank will purposely ignore Connor by looking at his tablet. When Connor attempts to reason with him about getting assigned cases that he does not like, Hank gets peeved and shoves him against the desk partition, telling Connor that he is pissing him off. If Kara is alive, Officer Chris Miller will interrupt and tell him that he has information on an AX400 assaulting and/or killing a man and reports of the case in the Ravendale district. However, if Kara is dead, Hank will let go of Connor and head out for lunch."Waiting for Hank..." On the Run If Kara and Alice stayed at the motel, Hank and Connor will arrive at the Eastern Motel based on a tip. They talk to Joseph Sheldon to see if AX400 Kara was here. Joseph recognizes the android. Hank and Connor find out they escaped. If Kara and Alice squat in-house, Hank will talk to Isaac Falone, an ABCD bus controller, about witnessing an AX400 in the area. The police lock down the area and search for Kara. Connor will decide to check the abandoned house with Hank, and he will tell Connor to be careful. Connor will pressure Ralph to tell him where Kara is or find her himself. If Connor fails to find Kara after a period of time, Hank will walk in and tell Connor that they are leaving, prompting Kara and Alice to escape without being caught. If Connor finds Kara, he will call Hank and tell them they are here and chase after them. A police officer will gesture towards Kara and Alice, telling Connor that they are running towards the fence near the freeway. Connor will attempt to climb the fence, but Hank will grab his shoulder and tell him that he could get himself killed. If Connor climbs the fence, Hank will be disappointed. If Connor gets hit by a truck crossing the highway, Hank will be upset. The Nest If Connor survives the chase or after Waiting for Hank, Hank decides to headed for lunch (Only if Kara died), Connor will be in the car with Hank and step out. When Hank is at the Chicken Feed food truck, he will greet Pedro Aabdar, a gambler, and they will discuss horse race bets. Hank tells him that his last "shit hot tip" made him lose money last time. Pedro will convince him that he will not lose money this time and Hank will give him the money. Pedro will then leave with the money. Hank will get annoyed when Connor follows him out of the car. Gary, the owner gives Hank the food he ordered, which is comprised of a hamburger and a soda. Connor can talk to Hank about various topics. If Connor died in the chase, Hank will be seen ordering food from Gary and will be shocked that Connor is here. Hank and Connor arrive at an abandoned apartment complex, which they received a tip of from a neighbor that lives next door, who claims that they witnessed a suspicious person hanging around it, attempting to hide a LED under his cap. Hank will tell Connor to knock on the door. There will be no response. Connor will shout "Police!" and will hear noises from within the room. Hank will break down the door, but they will find the room empty. He and Connor investigate the room for clues. If Connor is able to reconstruct events, he will find Rupert, a deviant android hiding in the attic. Hank and Connor chase Rupert through Urban Farms of Detroit. Hank will try to keep up with the chase. If Connor dies during the chase, Hank will be disappointed. If Connor is able to follow Rupert, Hank will catch up and try to take down Rupert. Rupert will throw Hank off the building. Hank is holding on to the edge of the rooftop. The player has the choice to help him up or go after Rupert. If Connor saves him, Hank will be grateful to him, but will not admit it, and they will lose sight of Rupert. If Connor goes after Rupert, Hank will recover from his near fall and slap Connor for leaving him, which has a negative influence on their relationship. Hank will handcuff Rupert, but Rupert will commit suicide by leaping off the building. "The Nest" Russian Roulette Connor will arrive at Hank Anderson's home, Hank is seen collapsed on the kitchen floor with a scotch whiskey bottle and his gun on the floor. Connor will break in and he will meet Sumo, Hank's dog. Connor will wake up Hank, who is drunk and hung over. Hank will get annoyed that Connor is here and tell Sumo to attack, which is ignored by Sumo. Connor will turn on the shower to get Hank sober. Hank will wake up and Connor will try to convince Hank to come with him to a murder case. Hank will tell him to get him some clothes and Connor will give it to him and leave the bathroom. Connor can check stuff in his house and pet Sumo. Hank will be dressed and head out of the house with Connor."Russian Roulette" The Eden Club Hank and Connor will arrive at Eden Club, a sex club and a crime scene where a deviant murdered a person. Hank will talk to Ben Collins and he will tell Hank where the victim is located and that Gavin is in the room. When entering the room, Officer Chris Miller is taking photos of the crime and Gavin is examining the crime scene. Gavin gets annoyed that Hank and Connor are here. He tells them it is a waste of time for them to be here and insults both Hank and Connor. Gavin will eventually leave and Chris will give his respect to Hank and will leave. Connor can examine the crime scene and finds the victims, Michael Graham was strangled to death by an android. * If Connor idles for too long before entering the room, Hank asks Connor what is he doing. * In The Eden Club, he will turn down a WR400 and will be embarrassed at explaining it. The Bridge Hank and Connor retreat to a park after investigating the Eden Club, a drunk Hank will talk about the Tracis' love for one another and will talk to Connor about shooting or not shooting the Tracis. Hank questions Connor's existence and purpose, eventually drawing a gun on him. If they have a neutral or positive relationship, he merely threatens to kill Connor before leaving “to get drunker”. If their relationship is negative, Hank pauses for moment before shooting Connor in the head, killing him."The Bridge" Public Enemy Hank and Connor are seen riding the elevator in Stratford Tower to get up to broadcast room for Channel 16 and Connor will be playing with his quarter. If Connor died in The Bridge, the new Connor will ask why did he shoot him and Hank will say sorry about shooting him. If Connor did not die and is friendly to Hank, he will take away his coin. Hank will be greeted by Chris, who tell them what happened and introduces them to FBI Special Agent Perkins, who acts very rude to Hank and Connor. Meet Kamski If Connor did not get killed in The Bridge, Hank and Connor will approach Elijah Kamski, founder and former CEO of CyberLife, to ask him about the deviancy of his androids. Connor will be asked to execute a Chloe, one of the first androids produced by CyberLife and the first to pass the Turing Test. If Connor chooses to spare its life, Kamski will tell them nothing, but Hank decides that Connor felt empathy and made the right choice. If Connor chooses to sacrifice Chloe, Kamski will either tell about rA9, Jericho's whereabouts, or how deviancy works. Either way, Kamski will warn about a coming war between humanity and androids, and Connor has to choose a side. If Hank did kill Connor in the last chapter, Hank will be disappointed on seeing another Connor. Last Chance, Connor Connor and Hank are seen at the Detroit Police Department Central Station inside Captain Jeffrey Fowler's office. Fowler tells them that they are off the case and that the FBI has taken over the investigation. Hank is angry that they have been taken off the case. Fowler tells him that he could not do anything about it. If Hank has a bad relationship with Connor, Hank will quit the police force and if they have a good relationship, Hank will leave the office and go to his desk. If Connor killed Chloe and learned of the location of Jericho from Kamski, he will automatically go to find Jericho. Connor is determined to find the location of Jericho and asks Hank for help or CyberLife will destroy him if he fails to find the location of Jericho. Special Agent Richard Perkins will arrive to collect the evidence and transfer it out of police to FBI custody. If they are friends, Hank will let Connor borrow his ID card. Connor will ask Hank to distract Perkins. Hank will walk over and punch Perkins in the nose and Perkins will threaten Hank about get him fired. If the relationship is bad or neutral, he will leave the station and Connor will take Hank's ID card and will have to use a prisoner that is in a holding cell as a distraction. Night of the Soul In "Night of the Soul", if the relationship is hostile, Connor comes to visit Hank at his home (in case of the relationship higher than hostile Hank is not met in the chapter). Connor will find Hank sitting at the table with a gun and a photo of his late son. Connor can converse with Hank, whether it is to apologize or to initially gloat. Hank's response will differ depending on whether Connor has died at all throughout the game: *If Connor died once or not at all in any chapters that Hank is present in, Hank will express his hatred of Androids and that Connor made him realize just how ruthless they can be. *If Connor died at least twice in any chapters that Hank is present in, Hank will say that every time he witnessed Connor die and come back, it made him wish that the same could happen for his son Cole. Hank then tells Connor to leave, when Connor hesitates, Hank furiously demands that he leaves. He commits suicide after Connor leaves the door."Night of the Soul" Alternatively, if Connor series was decommissioned, Hank is seen at the table watching the news about android uprising and is seen playing Russian roulette with his revolver. The round in the barrel eventually kills him. Battle for Detroit Connor at the CyberLife Tower If Connor becomes deviant, he will try to wake the androids in the CyberLife Tower warehouse, but he will be interrupted by another Connor threatening to shoot Hank. If Hank is friends with Connor, he attempts to struggle with the double and Connor can choose to save him, resulting in a fight between the two androids. Hank manages to gain the fake Connor's gun but is unable to tell which is his Connor, thus he asks personal questions: *If the real Connor answers Hank's question on his son's name correctly, he also relates the tragic story behind Cole's death and assures Hank it was not his fault. Hank admits he blames the human doctor who was not available due to being high on Red Ice. He then shoots the fake Connor and permits his friend to awaken the other androids. *If the real Connor answers both questions incorrectly, Hank will believe that he is fake and shoot him instead. The second Connor will then tell Hank that he made the wrong choice, and leave. Hank will be shocked that he killed the real Connor. *If Connor sacrifices him, he will say sorry to Hank while trying to wake up the androids. Hank will be shot by the double. Connor will fight the double and depending on the outcome. If Connor wins, he will rush over to Hank, who is slowly dying. Hank will tell Connor that he is going to miss him and that he will be able to see his son again before he dies. If Connor does not know Hank's dog's name, non-deviant Connor will urge Hank to shoot the deviant. Hank will not trust either of them and will ask about his son's name.Detroit Become Human - “What Happens If” Connor Gives The Wrong Answer - Cyberlife Tower Connor's Last Mission When Connor is setting up a sniper rifle on a building rooftop around Hart Plaza, Hank will interrupt and won’t allow him to kill the deviant leader (Markus or North). If their relationship has been hostile, Hank will have committed suicide before this event takes place. In that case, Captain Allen and his team to show up instead. * If Connor acts hostile towards Hank and refuses to drop the gun, Hank will turn hostile and fight Connor. If Connor wins the fight, he has the choice to save or kill Hank. If he kills Hank, he will leave the rooftop after noticing that the sniper rifle was damaged. If Connor saves Hank, Hank will try to push him off the rooftop. Alternatively, if Connor loses the fight, Hank will kill him. * If Connor acts friendly toward Hank, Connor will drop the gun and leave the rooftop, while Hank stays behind. 'Credits scenes' Hank has additional scenes available in the game's credits, appearing in two mid-credits scenes. If Connor and Hank are alive and friends and there has been a successful android uprising, Hank is seen waiting in front of the Chicken Feed. Connor arrives, and they smile and embrace.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Hank In another credit scene, if Connor's relation is friendly and Connor was deactivated by CyberLife for failing to find Jericho, Kara died or became Zlatko's servant, and Markus died in Freedom March or was banned from Jericho, Hank is seen at his home playing Russian roulette with his revolver. Hank dies upon firing the loaded weapon into his head. Chapters *Partners *The Interrogation *Waiting for Hank... *On the Run *The Nest *Russian Roulette *The Eden Club *The Bridge *Public Enemy *Meet Kamski *Last Chance, Connor *Night of the Soul Determinant *Battle for Detroit Appearance Hank is a tall man with gray jaw-length hair and a full beard. Due to a poor diet and alcoholism, he possesses a small beer belly and a generally disorganized appearance. Hank has blue eyes and a relative retro fashion style. During his youth, Hank possessed short brown hair, as seen in photos and the image that comes up when Connor scans Hank. Hank has several outfits: * A brown jacket over a shirt and dark pants. * A warmer, darker jacket over a shirt and dark pants. * Three colorful shirts worn exchangeable with the above: "Hippy", "Stripy", or "Streaky". * A dark grey DPD hooded sweatshirt. * A grey T-shirt and grey boxers. Hank is far from stylish and is often seen dressing untidily in private areas. Personality Hank was once a competent and courageous person, recommended in his field of work and highly regarded by his colleagues, professionally and personally. Since his son's death, he has changed, becoming gruff and ill-tempered with a low opinion of the world and humanity. He is angry about emotionless beings that take orders without regard to lives, both in humans and androids. From time to time he is friends with people who break part of the law, as is the case of Pedro Aabdar and Gary Kayes that he says if they do not hurt anyone he does not have problems with them. Hank has gained self-destructive behaviors, suffering from alcoholism and suicidal tendencies. He is quite aware of his condition, stating that he is killing himself a little bit each day as he can not bring himself to outright commit suicide. He is not particular about the letter of the law; as long as it hurts no one, Hank lets it be. Hank is embarrassed about ordering a prostitute service, even though Connor requested him to rent a Traci for helping to track the blue-haired Traci. He also thinks Connor may have a humanistic desire for companionship, as shown in Connor's insisting on going to Eden Club, Connor being distracted by displayed models and Connor's comment on Chloe. Hank is disgusted by Connor's repeated tasting of android blood for forensics. Hank also shows in several occasions that he unknowingly wants Connor to act humanely. He is sick of happy people, and when meeting Kamski wonders how his creator would respond if he meets it. He does not want to affiliate with anyone but a bartender at the start of the story. During game * The plight of the deviant androids may move Hank, who starts to consider them in a better light and stops blaming them for his son's death. He will help a Deviant Connor and oppose a Machine Connor. * If Connor repeatedly dies and returns, Hank is reminded of Cole's death. * Hank and Connor may become closer and even friends, making Hank open up about his son's death. If Connor becomes deviant, befriends Hank and survives until the end, Hank seems to form a bond and remains a close friend to Connor. * If Hank is hostile to Connor, he may become his enemy, with the two of them eventually confronting and possibly killing each other. * Hank may become fed up with everything and quit his job. He finally commits suicide. Gameplay determinant elements Possible Deaths *Suicide (determinant) If Connor dies multiple times and has a hostile/tense relationship with Hank, Hank will resign from his job and then commit suicide in Night of the Soul. Hank will also commit suicide by playing Russian roulette if Connor is decommissioned, Kara dies, and Markus dies all before Crossroads (what some players call the Kamski ending.) *Killed by Connor (determinant) If Connor remains a machine in Crossroads and Hank has not committed suicide in the Night of the Soul, he will appear on the Hart Plaza rooftop attempting to stop Connor in Battle for Detroit - Connor’s Last Mission. If Hank attacks Connor and Connor dodges Hank’s attack, Hank will fall off the roof to his death. *Killed by New Connor (determinant) If Connor chooses to sacrifice Hank instead of saving him in Battle for Detroit - Connor at the CyberLife Tower, Hank will be shot by the other Connor and die. If Connor successfully transferred his consciousness into the other Connor’s body, Hank will tell Connor that he is just gonna go see his son again, something he has been looking forward to for a long time and that he will miss Connor. Behind the scenes *Hank Anderson is portrayed by Clancy Brown, who provided his likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. **In some scenes, Dominic Gould acted as a body double for Hank. **In dubbed versions Hank Anderson's voice was acted by: Paul Borne (French), Hiroshi Iwasaki (Japanese), Mirosław Zbrojewicz (Polish), Marco Balzarotti (Italian), Cyril Radzig (Russian), Torsten Münchow (German), Luis Bajo (European Spanish), José Luis Orozco (Latin American Spanish), Mauro Ramos (Brazillian Portuguese). * According to David Cage "Hank's hair and beard took 50% of the frame rate in some close ups"https://twitter.com/David__Cage/status/1052874460989153281. Quotes * "Listen asshole, if it was up to me I'd throw the lot of ya in a dumpster and set a match to it, so stop pissing me off! Or things are gonna get nasty."- ''Hank getting annoyed at Connor in Waiting for Hank... * ''”Hang on, son, hang on! We’ll get you help, hang on...” - to Connor in Public Enemy if the player fails to put Connor’s pump regulator back in before he shuts down. * “You’re starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor.” - to Connor in Public Enemy when taking Connor’s coin away in the elevator. * ”But are you afraid to die, Connor?” - to Connor in The Bridge while aiming his gun at him. * ”Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?” ...... “Well, they fucked up.” - to Connor if the player chooses the ABOUT CONNOR dialogue option. * "Sumo!..Attack!...Good Dog." - When Connor picks him off the floor and carries him to the bathroom in Russian Roulette. * "Err, Jesus! What the hell are you doing?...Ok, just don't put anymore evidence in your mouth, you got it?" - When seeing Connor sample evidence for the first time in Partners. * "Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate, he was the one that took my son from me, him and this world where the only way people can find comfort is with a fist full of powder." - When Connor chooses Cole during the confrontation with the Imposter Connor, and on the roof top when Hank confronts Machine Connor when insisting Cole. * "Oh, wow... You've even got a brown-nosing apology program! Guys at CyberLife thought of everything, huh?"- If Connor apologizes for his behavior at the police station during The Nest. * "Everybody's gotta die of something."- If Connor chooses "cholesterol." during The Nest * "Whoa! Hey! Hey! Argh, Connor, you're so disgusting...Think I'm gonna puke again..."- When Hank sees Connor taking a sample of the Traci's blood in The Eden Club. * "We're in this mess because we refused to listen to deviants! Humanity never learns from it's mistakes Connor! This time it could be different!"- ''Hank talking to Connor in Battle for Detroit- Connor's Last Mission * ''"No, Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate! All this time I blamed androids for what happened, but it was a human's fault! Him and this fucked up world where the only way people can find comfort is with a fist full of powder!" - This dialogue is only available if Connor chooses "Remain a Machine" path. * "Oh, yeah? I was just starting to like you too! But then I realized you'll never change! You don't feel emotions Connor, you fake em! You pretended to be my friend when you don't even know the meaning of the word!" * "What about you Connor? You look human, you sound human... but what are you really?" - Hank to Connor at the Bridge. * "For a while I believed in you Connor. I thought you might restore my faith in the world... But you just showed me that androids... Are our creation... Creation in our own image. Selfish, ruthless, and brutal... You opened my eyes Connor, made me realize it's hopeless..." * " Now leave me alone... Go on, complete your mission, since that's all you care about... (...) GET OUTTA HERE!" - Hank's last words to Connor before committing suicide in Night of the Soul. * " Oh my god! What have I done?" - Hank accidentally shoots Connor in the chest. After Connor responds to Hanks questions incorrectly in Battle for Detroit. * "Do all androids ask so many personal questions or is it just you?" when choosing 'Personal Question' response in The Bridge. * "You know where you can stick your instructions?"-when choosing the "Persist" response to Hank in Partners. * "You spill a man's drink, you piss him off all evening, and then you ask for a favor? Fuck you." - If Connor spilled Hank’s drink before in Partners. * "No, now is not a good time to review anything, now is my lunch break, so just go into standbye and cut me some slack okay?" * "I know exactly what I have to do! So keep your advice to yourself and mind your own business!" * "You don't know what you're talking about, so why don't you just run your program, and shut the fuck up?!" * "GO AHEAD! TELL THEM! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!!!!" * "I don't give a shit about your goddamn case!" Notes * After confiscating Connor's quarter coin in the elevator during "Public Enemy", Hank can be seen trying to perform Connor's coin tricks (If he is friends with Connor). * If Connor has died multiple times, he will say that every time Connor died and came back, it made Hank think of Cole. *Cole's mother is never seen or mentioned, suggesting that the woman separated from Hank, is dead, or Hank has always been a single father. (At his desk Hank has a sticker with an ex-wife joke; whether the joke is accurate to his personal situation is not confirmed.) * Hank seems to own and use a .357 revolver as his personal weapon and uses a semi-automatic pistol, when on duty. * Hank seems to like unhealthy food, coffee, drinking, dark heavy metal music, and Jazz music. * Hank seems to go to Jimmy's Bar a lot based on matchbooks he has on his desk and is a fan of Detroit Gears basketball team. * Hank drives an 1988 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme Brougham. * He has known Captain Jeffrey Fowler for a long time. * Hank has a collection of vinyl records at his home. * He drinks Black Lamb Scotch Whisky. * Hank's Evidence Room password is: FUCKINGPASSWORD. * Hank does not like it when Connor samples evidence with his mouth. * Hank has self-diagnosed with ornithophobia, ''the abnormal and irrational fear of birds.Detroit: Become Human'' Extras, Gallery * The following information is shown on his desk: ** Hank's phone number is 1-555-436682273, and the last part translates to IDONTCARE in telephone keyboard. ** Hank may have a record of disciplinary actions including assaults against him when being told how to do his job before the main story begins. In “Waiting for Hank...”, Fowler states that Hank’s disciplinary record looks like “a fucking novel”. At his desk he has a sticker that says "IF YOU HAVE A COMPLAINT. PLEASE GO TO HELL - H.A." (He wrote the word "hell" and initials on the sticker). ** The other stickers he has at his desk are: Happy People Make Me Sick, Warning To Avoid Injury Don't Tell Me How To Do My Job, and If You're Not A Bartender Then Go Away. * He also has some post-it notes on his bathroom mirror which are: Shaving or Not, I'm not Grumpy I Just Don't Like You, Keep Smiling and Today Will Be Fabuluous. * He has difficulty using technology, as he states he has enough trouble adjusting the settings on his cell phone. * Hank likes getting physical books. He enjoys reading from them more than reading from technological mediums because of their sensory appeal.Optional banter that can be heard in The Nest while Connor looks for clues inside the apartment. If Hank wanders over to a wall shelf lined with books, he'll comment on them. * Hank has a few similarities to Ethan Mars from [https://heavyrain.wikia.com/wiki/Heavy_Rain Heavy Rain]. Both characters lost sons in car accidents and became depressed as a result. Ethan and Hank can also both commit suicide. ** Shaun, Ethan’s second son, can die on October 11 (of 2011), as that is the date that the [[w:c:heavyrain:The Old Warehouse|final chapter of Heavy Rain]] is set on; October 11 (of 2035) is also the date of Cole’s death. * He’s the only non-playable main character, who never appears in Crossroads. Gallery Hank PSN avatar.png|Hank's first PSN avatar. Hank PSN avatar 2.png|Hank's second PSN avatar. Hank PSN avatar 3.png|Hank's third PSN avatar. Hank_Rain_Gallery_DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Hank - Rain" Hank_Underwear_Gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Hank - Underwear" Hank_ Snow_Gallery_1_DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Hank - Snow" (Streaky shirt) Hank_Gallery_snow_2_DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Hank - Snow" (Stripy shirt) Hank_Gallery_Snow_3 DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Hank - Snow" (Hippy shirt) Hank Anderson_Inside_Gallery_DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Hank - Inside" Hank anderson scan info.png|Information from Connor's scan. Hank Night of the Soul.JPG|Hank, before committing suicide in Night of the Soul. Connor_meets_up_with_Hank_in_the_ending.jpg|Hank meets up with Connor in one of the mid-credit endings. Hank_mid-credit_cutscene.png|Hank in one of mid-credit endings. mikael-leger-hank-at-home-14.jpg|Concept Art by Mikael Leger of Hank during the Russian Roulette chapter. Hank Anderson and his car Artwork.jpg|Hank and Car concept art. Hank Anderson Artwork.jpg|Concept art. Hank Anderson Artwork 2.jpg|Concept art. Hank Anderson concept art.png|Concept art. References de:Hank Anderson fr:Hank Anderson ru:Хэнк_Андерсон Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Detroit Police Department